


Ray's of blue hope

by A_Nobelmonster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set after Stiles first talk with Morell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's of blue hope

**Author's Note:**

> this is quiet old, well a couple of years. it's sort of an aplogy for not updating 'is that my son?' in what seems like a decade. i will by the way update it soon.

’ when you have gone as far as you can go and fought till you can stand no longer, we will carry you home.’

To hate Ms. Morrell would be easy, better than easy it would feel just. Why couldn’t one fucking person just recognize how tired he was? was it too gods damn hard to listen to him and realize he wasn’t even saying anything anymore? Just pleasantries coated with half-hearted wit. If some one could just say ’ i know you’re tired, it’s ok, you don’t have to fight anymore,’ maybe he could close his eyes, maybe he could let go.

No. no one said that. Even Ms. Morrell who was the first person in gods know how long to actually talk to him , wouldn’t let it be that simple. She smiled as her words crawled over Stiles clotting the gaping chasms in his heart and mind. Stiles couldn’t comprehend how anyone would sentence him to walking around with missing pieces and tell him to keep fighting. 

With these bleeding, shaking hands he wanted to shake off those coffee colored fingers grasping him so tightly the pain reverberated through his spine. Even when he was home sitting on the thin comforter his mom picked out he could still feel the words on his skin. 

Clean, he needed to get clean and wash off the sticky concerned glances of people that don’t even know him. Off came his shirt and then socks as the teen stumbled to the bathroom. Desperation fogging his sore brain he tugged off his pants landing in an ungraceful heap in the bath tub water gurgling from the faucet over his side and bicep. 

Not even the uncomfortable cling of faded plaid boxers to his legs could shake him. Nervous vibrations wracked his thin limbs as he lowered himself with head under the spray of water, the crown of his head resting on the drain. 

Stiles wasn’t trying to kill himself………not really….not all. He just wanted a break for everything to be quiet in his head. Ms.Morrell’s voice screaming, ’fight’ and the rest of his mind an echoic chaos of ’ breathe’. When the rush of water started to fade his throat screaming to open up his lips, he was raised from the water. Like a new born child he sputtered and cough clumsily trying to wipe away the snot and water from his face. 

Embraced from both sides, one by leather encased arms the other now damp cotton he froze. The scent of pine needles, ash and sweet the first things his raw senses were able to sort out. The bathroom door swung hazardously connected by a thin strip of wood as the top hinges lay on the brown carpet of the hallways.

"i-i didn’t, i wasn’t going to.“ Stiles felt the need to explain this, that he had just need a moment. He tried to lean back to look at Scott and Derek but the embrace grew tighter shocked to realize the warmth on his should was not from his hair but Scott’s eyes. 

Laugh watery Scott stood up arm flung across his eyes. ” good, because we’re in this together.“ After Stiles was dry and clad in sweet pants and a hoodie laying in his bed with His Alpha and his best friend on either side stiles realized it wasn’t the coffee colored fingers he should have been looking at. It was the hands that pulled him from the tub, the hands that were just as marked by Stiles as they had marked him.


End file.
